Carotid arterial baroreceptors will be stimulated with repetitive, ramped, R-wave coupled neck suction and sinus node responses will be measured. Baroreflex responses will be correlated with degree of respiration-related heart rate variability (sinus arrhythmia). Studies will be conducted in normal subjects and in patients with angina pectoris.